Constant Vigilish
by DescartasaurusRex
Summary: One stormy night, Mad-Eye Moody realizes that maybe his constant vigilance does more harm than good and considers taking a break from that policy for just one night. One-shot.


It was a sad day when Hogwarts was no longer safe, and that day was fast approaching. Moody glared out of the small window with his good eye while his enchanted replacement flicked around Hagrid's hut. It was raining outside, and a small, crackling fire roared within.

Order members had started camping out at Hogwarts from time to time, just to make sure that all was well. They stayed out of the way, often hidden somewhere out on the grounds. Watching.

The world was a damn sick place, but Mad-Eye would never give in to nihilism. Where there was evil, he was happy to stamp it out. If nothing else, it felt good.

The door banged open, and Hagrid's silhouette filled the frame. Moody was startled, but he didn't jump. He had been an Auror too long and seen too much of the world to let anything shake him.

And yet… There was something in the way that the water droplets slid down Hagrid's face and buried themselves into his thick beard… Moody shivered inwardly.

"Hello," he said curtly, struck by sudden awkwardness.

"Hullo. Was thinkin' 'bout puttin' on a cuppa tea. Want one?" Hagrid said, shifting toward the fire.

Hagrid's food and beverages were both famously bad, but Mad-Eye Moody could eat anything. And a cup of tea, no matter how bad, sounded wonderful on a day like this. Of course, he never ate or drank anything that he had not prepared himself. After all, as he had accidently proven only two years ago, you could never be sure who someone really was. You could never trust anyone. Never let yourself be vulnerable.

But he was sitting right here. Watching with both of his eyes. And it was _Hagrid_, right? At least, he wanted desperately for it to be Hagrid.

His skepticism had kept him alive this long, but part of him longed to take a leap of faith.

If nothing else, he could at least accept the cup.

"Sure. Why not?" he said, trying his very best to sound nonchalant. Hagrid smiled and nodded, put the kettle on. "Raining awful hard out there, isn't it?"

"Sure is. 'Ow could ya tell?" Hagrid lifted his soaked arms and let out a great booming laugh. "Speakin' a which, mind if I get out of these?"

Moody wasn't exactly sure whether he minded or not, but he inclined his head and tried to avert his eyes as Hagrid stripped down, toweled off, put dry clothes on, and hung the soaking set by the fire. He could hear the hiss of steam already as the garments began to dry.

Hagrid sat at the table with a heavy _thud_ while he waited for the water to finish boiling. He smiled at Mad-Eye. A smile that was cautious, open, and casual all in one. Moody tried not to stare at those lips. He hated the way that Hagrid made him feel so unlike himself, but he was addicted to that inner conflict.

As if pulled by magnets, the pair moved slowly and inexorably closer together. It was so fluid that it was almost imperceptible, but there they were, inches apart. Growing closer still. Hot breath.

_Skreeeeeeeeeee!_

The teakettle whined shrilly, and both men jumped. Hagrid bustled off to grab the kettle and poured tea into two large, mismatched mugs. The size and irregularity of them was endearing. Hagrid passed him a cup and sat down. They simultaneously slurped hot tea, and both burst out laughing at the sheer awkwardness of the moment.

It was probably for the best that they hadn't kissed. It was better not to open up to people. Better not to be vulnerable.

Before Moody could convince himself thoroughly, Hagrid laid a trashcan-lid hand over his. It made him feel small, but for some reason the prospect gave him a thrill. It probably had something to do with the thought of other giant appendages.

When he looked up, Hagrid's black eyes were shining at him.

Maybe tonight, just tonight, Hogwarts could do with a little less protection. And maybe so could he. Because nothing happened to you if you guarded yourself too closely.

It was time he let that guard down.


End file.
